


Evolution

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Raoul Silva is Alive, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Have dinner with me""It's the third time you asked" [...]"Third time's the charm"[...]"No, it's not"
Relationships: James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182554
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful @thegreenfairy13 who asked for "You've changed" with either gobblepot or 00Silva

_ Evolution _

"You've changed"

"You wish"

"I'm serious"

Raoul turned around, a freshly bleached eyebrow arched up as if to challenge Bond to keep defying him "Me too" he might have been tamed, forced back once again in the bowels of MI6 but that didn't mean that he had changed - only torture had managed to break him and put him back together all wrong.

Or right.

It really was just a matter of perspective.

When the other man didn't say anything - just stared at him with those imperscrutabile, icy blue eyes of his that made him wonder if someone had ever wanted to take them as a trophy to be put on display - Raoul turned his back on him, focused once again on the screen in front of him, one finger tapping on the desk as he contemplated the lines of code. It was elegant - it had always been but even an enfant prodige such as the young Quartermaster dear old Mummy had handpicked for her ranks needed refinement: genius could go only so far without experience and growth supporting it.

His hacking feat had taught the boy the lesson rather efficiently, if anyone asked Raoul.

Though, if anyone truly asked him, he would probably admit that his aim hadn't exactly been to teach.

"You don't want to admit it because you're resentful" James insisted, stepping forward until he stood by the other's side - so close that Silva could have easily whipped out the knife James knew he always carried around and buried it amidst his ribs "And stubborn"

"You're the last man in this place who can lecture me on being either of those things" they had always been more alike than what was comfortable for Double-Oh Seven to admit.

"Or maybe you just can't see it yet, how much you've changed" James observed, ignoring the veiled provocation as he stepped closer until the hem on the other's jacket was brushing his own. Silva still favoured the casual but still elegant tailoring that he had sported in his island, breathy fabrics cut to allow for freedom of movement rather than to adhere to the body like a second skin - it made him wonder whether something darker and more tightly fitting would look just wrong on the other man or compliment his figure.

It also made him wonder when exactly he had started to think about Raoul Silva in such a way.

Sure, he had the unfortunate habit of being attracted to dangerous people who had made out of betrayal some kind of Olympic sport but James had honestly thought that, while Silva was attractive and everyone had eyes to see that, his brain wouldn't go there - there to the way the man would look undressed, silhouetted against the warm light of a bedroom rather than against the golden flames enveloping his childhood home; to the way his bleached hair would feel beneath his fingers, whether their texture was coarser than it looked; to the noises that he would let out in the throes of passion rather than in a fit of rage.

"Did you need anything of importance or were you just looking for someone to annoy? Q is much more entertaining than I am in that case and he's right behind that door" Raoul pointed out, chin jutting towards the Quartermaster's office while he clicked on a line of code, zeroing in on the stumble in the phrasing. It wasn't even a mistake, it wouldn't compromise the code - it was just rough in a way that didn't have a sense to exist amidst so much beauty.

"Have dinner with me"

"It's the third time you asked" Raoul pointed out, wishing there was more to correct so that he could keep his fingers going rather than keeping them frozen on the keyboard, eyes glued to the screen even if it burnt.

"Third time's the charm"

He forced himself to breath out, "No, it's not"

James straightened, putting some space between them "Too bad. Next time"

Raoul didn't reply: he didn't know if the next time he would be able to give in and admit defeat - he wasn't ready to give up on the embers of hatred still simmering at the bottom of his stomach.

He didn't know if he would ever be.

  
  



End file.
